The Cyber Devil
by Marveon
Summary: Dia hanyalah seorang manusia setengah iblis yang merupakan putra dari salah satu clan dalam 72 pilar underworld, mengetahui semua hal tentang dunia supernatural namun terus berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya
1. Chapter 1

**"The Cyber Devil"**

Disclaimer :: not own anything

Warning :: **Typo (maybe), Naru!Strong, Naru!Smart, Naru!CyberGod, Lemon (masih lama mungkin), Multi!Xover, Tak sepenuhnya sejalan dengan canon, Naru!Harem.**

Summary

Dia hanyalah seorang setengah iblis yang merupakan putra dari salah satu dari pemimpin clan 72 pillar underworld, mengetahui semua hal tentang dunia supernatural namun terus berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya.

 **PROLOGUE**

Ratusan yang lalu terjadi sebuah perang akbar antara kaum iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Sebuah perseteruan yang dimulai saat dimana kaum malaikat yang sudah terjatuh dikarenakan dosa, membuat mereka diusir dari surga. Kaum malaikat jatuh pun pergi ke dunia bawah atau sering disebut 'UNDERWORLD'.

Underworld merupakan wilayah kekuasaan para kaum iblis, dan tentunya pihak iblis pun melihat para malaikat jatuh sebagai musuh, yang datang untuk menganggu ketentraman mereka. Perang antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh pun terjadi sampai jatuh banyak korban jiwa dari setiap pihak. Sang Creator yang melihat pertempuran diantara kedua pihak pun menjadi tidak senang, lalu mengutus para malaikat bawahannya yang dipimpin oleh sang Seraph Michael.

Kedatangan para malaikat semakin memanaskan pertempuran diantara kedua pihak, bahkan para malaikat utusan Creator pun ikut terlibat didalam pertempuran yang mengubah pertempuran antar malaikat jatuh dan iblis, menjadi perang besar antara tiga kelompok besar dalam injil. Di dalam perang tersebut sang Creator pun terjun dan ikut serta dalam pertempuran, para Great Maou serta Great Governor malaikat jatuh pun tidak tinggal diam, mereka para pemimpin tertinggi dari setiap kelompok saling bertarung satu sama lain.

Sampai pada puncak peperangan besar tersebut muncul atau lebih tepatnya bangkit dua sosok naga bergerak heavenly dragon emperor. Kedua naga itu pun mengamuk membuat peperangan yang ada semakin kacau, kedua kaisar naga itu bertarung satu sama lain, membumi-hanguskan area disekitar mereka tanpa mempedulikan yang ada disekitar mereka. Banyak korban yang jatuh akibat pertempuran dua kaisar naga itu, dan pada akhirnya sang Creator memutuskan untuk, lebih dahulu menyegel kedua naga langit itu. Disisi lain tanpa diketahui yang lain sang Great Maou Satan datang menyerang Creator secara mendadak dan membuatnya keberadaan sang Creator memudar seketika menjadi serpihan cahaya, yang secara langsung menciptakan medan gaya tarik spiritual yang menarik sang Great Maou Satan dan First Great Governor malaikat jatuh ke dalam bentuk kehampaan abadi yang tak diketahui siapa pun.

Itulah akhir dari perang besar antara tiga fraksi yang dikemudian hari dikenal sebagai 'Great War' perang kelompok besar injil.

 **Chapter One**

Tokyo, Prefektur Kuoh 2015

Kuoh International Highschool atau lebih sering dikenal dengan sebutan Kuoh Gakuen. Sekolah elite yang awalnya diperuntukkan untuk pelajar perempuan saja, namun sekitar 3 tahun lalu telah diubah menjadi sekolah dengan sistem heterogen dimana pelajar laki-laki dapat bersekolah dapat menuntut ilmu disekolah tersebut.

Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik dibagian depan dan gaya rambut panjang terurai dibagian belakang, mengenakan seragam Kuoh dan blazer hitam tak dikancing, serta kacamata berlensa tipis dengan bentuk persegi dengan sudut yang halus. Dia merupakan siswa Kuoh di tahun ketiga yang sangat terkenal karena memiliki ketampanan dan kecerdasan yang setara dengan sang ketua OSIS Kuoh 'Shitori Sona'. Pemuda itu bernama **Naruto Relphus** memiliki karakter tenang, murah senyum dan ramah kepada siapa saja. Namun tak seorang pun tahu siapa Naruto di dunia spiritual, bahkan hanya segelintir orang tertentu yang mengenal siapa Naruto Relphus.

Naruto berjalan memasuki area Kuoh Gakuen dengan tenang, tanpa mempedulikan pekikan dan jeritan histeris para fansgirlnya. Dia berjalan terus menuju ruangan kelasnya 'Class XII-A' sebuah kelas khusus untuk para murid berprestasi, disana terdapat para murid tahun ketiga yang bisa dikata cukup terkenal di Kuoh Gakuen. Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Sona Shitori, Tsubaki Shinra, dan Naruto Relphus. Memasuki kelasnya Naruto dapat melihat keempat gadis dengan popularitas tinggi se-Kuoh Gakuen sedang duduk berbincang dengan serius. Seorang gadis bersurai merah 'Rias Gremory' melirik ke arah Naruto saat dia melihat si pirang memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou minnasan" sapa Naruto kepada semua teman-temannya, disertai dengan senyumannya, membuat beberapa gadis disana merona merah dan ada yang pingsan seketika, namun efek dari pesona Naruto tak terlalu berefek besar terhadap empat orang gadis disana.

"Ohayou Naru-kun / Naruto-san" balas Akeno, Rias, Sona, dan Tsubaki sambil tersenyum (eitss ralat hanya Rias dan Akeno yang menampakan senyuman, sementara untuk Sona dan Tsubaki hanya menatap ramah Naruto). Berjalan dengan santai Naruto melewati tempat duduk keempat gadis itu dan menuju ke tempat duduknya yang berada disudut kanan belakang. Naruto dengan santai mengeluarkan 'PSP'nya dan memainkan sebuah game yang disukainya sambil menunggu sang guru masuk.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian masuklah seorang guru pria bersurai panjang. Guru memulai mata pelajaran pertama pada hari itu merupakan mata pelajaran sejarah jepang. Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa, semua murid tak terkecuali Naruto, mengikuti pelajaran itu dengan tenang, sesekali ada beberapa murid yang bertanya tentang apa yang mereka kurang mengerti.

«Break Scene»

Dentingan bel tanda jam pelajaran pun berakhir dan semua murid, mulai merapikan semua alat belajar mereka kemudian bersiap untuk pulang, hal yang sama pun dilakukan Naruto dia sudah selesai merapikan semua peralatan belajar. Kini Naruto sudah keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan santai melewati gerbang sekolah menuju sebuah apartemen pribadi yang cukup mewah.

Di perjalanan pulangnya Naruto melihat sebuah distorsi ruang waktu didepannya, kemudian dari distorsi ruang itu muncul sosok pria berkostum kebesaran khas cina, pria itu membawa sebuah tombak yang dipegang disenderkan dibahu kiri, pria itu menatap Naruto sambil menyeringgai.

"Perkenalkan namaku Cao-cao dan aku kemari hanya ingin mengajakmu bergabung bersamaku dalam organisasi pencipta kedamaian" ucap pria itu memperkenalkan diri dan mengundang Naruto untuk bergabung dengannya. Naruto menatap pria itu dengan intens dari atas sampai bawah.

"Cao-cao salah satu dari 3 pahlawan pada masa kejayaan tiga kerajaan besar cina kuno, seorang pemegang sacred gear **True Longinus** " Naruto berdiam sejenak, si pirang memegang dagunya seolah sedang berpikir "Maaf Khaos Brigade dan golongan pahlawan memiliki tujuan lain yang tak aku suka, dan kau pasti sudah tahu maksud dari perkataanku ini bukan?" Ucap Naruto kemudian dengan santai si pirang berjalan melewati, sang pemegang tombak pembunuh Tuhan itu tanpa ada rasa takut.

Beberapa langkah si pirang menjauh dari sang pemegang True Longinus.

 **Dhuarrrrr**

Sebuah bola hitam ditembakan Cao-cao ke arah Naruto, langsung dari ujung tombak pembunuh Tuhan itu. Namun dengan sangat mudah ditepis Naruto menggunakan punggung tangan kanan tanpa sedikit pun melihat asal serangan. Cao-cao terlihat cukup kaget namun ekspresi kagetnya itu terganti dengan seringaian tipis. "Hmm serangan dari tusuk gigi seperti itu bukanlah hal yang tak dapat ku tahan, serangan itu bahkan tak lebih dari smashing bola voli bagiku" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum "Pergi dariku jika tak mau mainanmu itu kupatah kan" tambah Naruto sambil melepas aura berwarna putih bercampur lidah api hitam dari seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat Cao-cao tidak dapat bergerak sedikit pun.

 **Cao-Cao P.O.V**

'Sial perasaan apa ini, kenapa tubuhku tak dapat bergerak' ku coba menggerak tubuhku tapi semua yang ku lakukan tetap percuma. Bahkan senjata yang dikatakan sebagai 'Divine Spear' yang saat ini ku genggam seakan hanya sebuah tongkat biasa tanpa kemampuan apa pun.

"Bagaimana masih mau tetap bertahan atau kau ingin semua pembuluh darahmu meledak sampai kau kehabisan darah?" Dapat kudengar perintah bercampur hawa intimidasi dari lawanku saat ini, sepertinya dia tak main-main. "Le-lepaskan aku b-brengsek" suaraku seperti tercekat, tidak dapat ku tahan lagi, aura si pirang itu membuatku kini harus bertekuk lutut dibelakangnya. 'Sialan kau pirang' umpatku dalam hati, bahkan jantungku kini seakan sedang dipaksa berhenti.

"Membunuh serangga sepertimu bukanlah suatu perkara sulit bagiku. Sebaiknya kau pergi dariku sebelum aku berubah pikiran" ucap si pirang dan perlahan ku merasa tubuhku dapat digerakkan kembali, nafasku pun terasa normal. Disaat aku melihat tempat dimana si pirang itu berada tadi, yang kudapat hanyalah sebuah taman kosong.

'Kekuatannya ini jauh lebih gila dari Ophis' batin ku, kemudian ku pergi menghilang dari tempat itu dengan portal sihirku.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Hah ini hari yang sangat membosankan bagiku, bisa-bisanya ada seorang bocah pemegang tusuk gigi ajaib mencoba melawanku. Bodoh~" Naruto mendengus, saat memasuki kamar apartementnya untuk mengambil handuk dan bersiap mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, kini si pirang sudah bersiap untuk keluar, berjalan santai menuju ke taman kota Kuoh sambil mengendarai mobilnya. "Waktunya cari makan malam" gumam Naruto santai sambil bersenandung ria mengemudikan mobilnya, sebuah mobil sport Lamborghini Red.

Disisi lain taman kota Kuoh terjadi pertempuran kecil antara sekelompok iblis muda melawan tiga iblis liar kelas menengah.

"Kiba, maju dan hancurkan pertahanan mereka" perintah Rias pada pemuda bersurai pirang pucat, bernama Kiba yang merupakan bidak Knightnya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Kiba melesat langsung ke arah seekor iblis berwujud minotaur, di kedua tangannya Kiba menggenggam sepasang pedang hitam dan putih. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Kiba berusaha menebas leher sang minotaur, dengan pola combo slash namun sayang, dengan mudah iblis minotaur itu memblock serangan combo dari Kiba hanya dengan kapaknya.

Memanfaatkan posisi lawan yang sedang beradu senjata dengan sang Knight. "Koneko hancurkan pertahanan minotaur itu" perintah Rias pada gadis bersurai perak bernama Koneko yang merupakan bidak Rooknya. Koneko langsung dengan cepat langsung menerjang iblis minotaur itu, kepalan tangan gadis bersurai perak itu siap dihantamkan ke bagian dada minotaur.

Prankk

Pukulan Koneko berhasil ditahan oleh seorang iblis tengkorak berpenampilan prajurit, memakai sebuah perisai berlapis demonic power. "Takkan semudah itu khukhukhu" ucap si iblis tengkorak menatap Koneko sambil menyeringai, kemudian mengayunkan pedang ditangan kanannya untuk memenggal kepala si gadis kucing bersurai perak itu. Tak mau mengambil resiko berlebih, Koneko langsung melompat ke samping kiri menghindari tebasan dari si iblis tengkorak.

Seorang iblis dengan penampilan seperti seorang elf yang merupakan pemimpin, kini sudah mulai membidik kepala Rias dan siap melesatkan anak panah dari crossbownya. "Issei, Akeno, kalian berdua serang pemimpin mereka" perintah Rias pada pawn dan queennya. Mencapai daerah dari lawan, Issei segera melakukan promotion queen dengan menggandakan kekuatannya.

'Boost'

'Boost'

'Boost'

'Boost'

'Boost'

Saat yang sama dimana si iblis elf melesatkan anak panahnya, Akeno langsung saja melesatkan petir suci bertegangan tinggi ke arah anak panah si iblis elf. Tegangan tinggi petir Akeno langsung menghancurkan anak panah milik si iblis elf itu.

'Boost'

'Boost'

'Boost'

'Boost'

'Boost'

" **Explosion** " seru Issei yang entah sejak kapan telah berada didepan iblis elf itu, mengarahkan kepalan tinju dragon armnya menghantamkan ke dada iblis elf itu. Membuat sang iblis elf itu yang menjadi targetnya, terhempas membentur pohon dan langsung merobohkan pohon itu. Namun apa yang dilihat tak seperti apa yang diharapkan, saat iblis elf itu berdiri kembali dan menatap tajam ke arah Issei. "Not bad, I'm Leeraje Veldum, seorang iblis berdarah murni dari clan Leeraje, tidak akan kalah dengan mudah pada iblis rendahan!" ucap Veldum dengan nada sinis, kemudian muncullah sebuah busur panah besar sepanjang 2m ditangan kanan Veldum. "Death Triangle Formation" seru Veldum, dan kedua orang bawahannya langsung mundur dan berdiri disamping Veldum.

Minotaur mengangkat kapaknya bersiap dengan serangan final, hal yang sama dilakukan si iblis tengkorak yang sudah memiringkan pedangnya yang dibalut demonic power. "Finally Attack!" Teriak Veldum sambil menarik busur panahnya dan tercipta energi hijau kehitaman membentuk sebuah anak panah. 'Blesh / Slash' pada saat yang bersamaan Veldum melesatkan anak panah racun demonic yang dipadukan dengan tebasan kapak dan pedang kutukan dari si iblis Minotaur dan si iblis tengkorak.

Rias dan semua anggota peeragenya itu, berusaha menghindari serangan gabungan dari Veldum cs. Namun sekalipun berusaha menghindarinya tetap saja, jangkauan serangan milik Veldum tetaplah tak bisa dihindari dengan mudah. Beberapa detik sebelum serangan Veldum cs mengenai para iblis muda itu, sebuah mobil lamborghini yang sudah dilapisi ectoplasmic shield menghalangi serangan dari Veldum cs. Membuat semua iblis muda dan lawan mereka membulatkan mata tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, dihadapan mereka kini terlihat sebuah mobil yang cukup familiar bagi Rias dan peeragenya, muncul dan menghalangi serangan dari iblis kelas menengah.

"Yoo ternyata dijaman modern seperti ini masih saja ada makhluk mitologi serta para pengguna kemampuan sihir" ucap Naruto yang kini sudah keluar dari mobilnya, mengusap rambut jabrik kebanggaannya ke arah belakang, lalu menatap tajam ke arah kelompok iblis liar. "Menyerang lawan yang tak seimbang, itu tidak adil bukan?" Lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sialan kau! Beraninya menghalangi kami, kau akan segera mati disini!" Ucap Veldum bersiap mengarahkan ratusan panah sihir ke arah Naruto. Bahkan Rias dan peeragenya, membulatkan mata tak percaya melihat serangan yang akan dilepaskan lawannya jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. "Hooo banyak sekali tuh anak panahnya, kira-kira bisa tidak yah membunuhku khukhukhu" Naruto terkikik kecil melihat serangan sihir yang mengarah padanya.

' **Mode EX-Demonic Suit** ' batin Naruto

Seluruh tubuh Naruto perlahan dibalut dengan armor suit berwarna putih berpola garis hitam dan pada bagian wajahnya atau tepatnya bagian area mulut ditutupi cyber mask, dipunggung Naruto terdapat 3 pasang sayap malaikat dan 3 pasang sayap iblis mekanik. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya mengarahkan telapak tangan ke arah ratusan anak panah yang sudah siap untuk dilesatkan padanya.

Melihat penampilan Naruto yang sekarang harus membuat Rias dan semua peeragenya membulat mata tak percaya. Saat 3 pasang sayap malaikat dan 3 pasang sayap iblis bertengger dipunggung Naruto serta kerangka mekanik membalut bagian luar sayapnya.

Ratusan anak panah dari Veldum menghujani ke area tempat dimana Naruto berada. Namun tepat sebelum anak panah Veldum menyentuh bagian permukaan bumi dan kulit Naruto, semua panah itu perlahan hilang dalam kehampaan tepat disaat tekanan energi dari telapak tangan kanan Naruto bergesekan dengan permukaan anak panah. Rias beserta para peeragenya yang melihat hal itu tak dapat lagi berkata apa pun, mereka dibuat takjub dengan kemampuan Naruto. Bahkan iblis yang menjadi lawan Naruto membulatkan mata tidak percaya saat serangannya dengan mudah hilang.

"Busur panah beracun clan Leeraje, bukanlah hal sulit bagiku. Bahkan the true power of destruction milik clan bael bisa ku musnahkan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Selamat tinggal" gumam Naruto dan perlahan tubuh Veldum cs mulai melebur diikuti teriakan kepanikan karena mereka lenyap tanpa rasa sakit.

Selesai memusnahkan Veldum cs, Naruto pergi menuju mobilnya namun langkahnya terhalang oleh knight milik Rias. "Rias Gremory, jika kau ingin knight mu musnah seperti ketiga iblis tadi maka dengan senang hati aku akan membuatnya bernasib sama dengan para stray devil tadi" ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil aura putih mulai keluar menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

"Kiba mundur jangan halangi jalannya" perintah Rias, dan langsung diikuti oleh sang knight. Rias dan semua peeragenya merasa sesak nafas disaat dimana Naruto melepaskan auranya. "Baguslah kau ternyata mengerti Rias" "Dan jangan sampai kau menyuruh salah seorang peeragemu datang menjemputku. Karena aku takkan pernah penuhi keinginanmu" ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di dalam mobil dan menstarter mobilnya. Si pirang pun pergi meninggalkan kelompok Gremory.

"Fufufu ternyata Naruto itu memiliki kekuatan yang tersembunyi heh, omoshiroi" gumam Akeno terkekeh misterius. Disisi lain Rias masih terdiam menatap kepergian Naruto.

Keesokan harinya

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini Red memasuki area parkiran Kuoh International Highschool. Secara perlahan pintu mobil sport itu terbuka, kemudian keluar seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tak lain adalah pemeran utama dalam fic ini, Naruto Relphus.

Naruto berjalan menuju ke kelasnya tanpa peduli sedikit pun dengan teriakan histeris para fansgirls nya. Beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya Naruto sampai tepat didepan kelasnya dan memasukinya disertai senyuman tipis seperti biasanya. Rias dan tiga orang gadis lainnya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, namun tatapan para gadis itu tak dipeduli oleh Naruto.

Rias P.O.V

'Tch si pirang itu! Akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut dihadapanku nanti' batinku menatap orang yang membuatku cukup kesal semalam. Dapat ku lihat tatapan Akeno pada si pirang itu sepertinya dia tertarik dengan si pirang. 'Oh hell, sekarang Queen ku jatuh cinta pada orang yang membuat ku kesal'

"Oi Rias kau kenapa?" Tanya Akeno saat melihat ke arahku. Ku pikir mungkin dia bisa membaca raut wajah kekesalanku pada si duren itu. "Hanya sedikit kesal saja" "Ku lihat kau sepertinya suka sama si pirang itu Akeno heh?" Ku memandang Akeno dengan tatapan curiga.

"Fufufu sepertinya begitu buchou, jangan bilang kalau buchou juga menyukai Naruto-kun" Akeno balik bertanya padaku, membuat wajahku terasa sedikit panas. "K-kau! T-tidak aku menyukainya, untuk apa aku menyukai si duren sialan itu" Rias membantah ucapan Akeno namun wajahnya kini terlihat seperti tak sejalan dengan bantahannya.

"Fufufu aku tak masalah bersaing denganmu Rias sekalipun kau adalah king ku" ucap Akeno, dan rupanya si gadis mantan da-tenshi itu menantang kingnya dalam urusan asmara.

«Break Scene»

Normal P.O.V

Disebuah apartement mewah milik si pirang yang didapatkan dari usahanya sendiri. Nampak empat orang sedang duduk berbincang-bincang disana. Mereka ada; Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, dan Naruto sebagai pemilik apartement.

"Naru-tan apa kau akan ikut serta dalam rating game nanti?" Tanya Serafall disertai nada childish khas seorang Serafall Sitri. "Ku rasa mungkin aku akan ikut serta berpartisipasi dalan permainan itu, lagi pula aku ingin mencoba kemampuan para iblis muda masa kini" balas Naruto dengan santai kemudian menyeruput secangkir teh. "Selain itu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan" "Siapa yang saat ini berada pada ranking teratas dalam rating game?" Lanjut Naruto sembari melihat ke arah jendela apartementnya.

"Ku rasa kau kenal dengan keturunan fallen angel yang juga setengah iblis yang sudah menjadi iblis kelas atas, setingkat dibawah para yondai maou. Diehausser Belial, dialah yang selama ini menjadi kaisar dalam rating game sebagai one rank" ujar Ajuka menjawab pertanyaan dari si pirang itu.

Naruto mengelus dagunya seakan berpikir "Hmm keturunan half demon dari great first governor of fallen angel. Ku rasa aku bakal bertemu dengan lawan-lawan yang menarik" ucap Naruto santai "Dan apakah kalian para yondai maou akan ikut berpartisipasi?" Tanya Naruto menatap tiga maou yang berada dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja kami akan ikut serta, namun hanya dibagian akhir pertarungan antara yondai maou dan para iblis kelas atas peringkat 3 sampai 1" ujar Sirzechs tersenyum tipis.

"Sebelumnya ada yang ingin kukatakan" ucap Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya "Apakah kalian tahu, beberapa waktu terakhir ini terdengar info munculnya organisasi 'Khaos Brigade' yang kabarnya memiliki tujuan yang kurang baik, sih" ujar Naruto, kemudian menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkirnya. Sirzechs dan dua maounya masih menatap Naruto, seakan mereka ingin mendengar lanjut info yang dikatakan Naruto. "Pemimpinnya itu Ouroboros Ophis sang ketidakbatasan" "Dan beberapa waktu lalu salah satu anggotanya yang merupakan pemegang sacred gear True Longinus datang menemuiku dan mencoba merekrutku tapi seperti kalian tahu apa jawabanku kan"

Sontak saja perkataan Naruto membuat meraka, keempat maou langsung tersentak. Bagaimana tidak jika ada organisasi yang didirikan oleh sang ketidakbatasan dengan anggota seorang pemilik sacred gear tombak pembunuh Tuhan. What the hell, ini bercanda bukan? Terus apa tujuan dari organisasi itu? Naruto bilang 'kurang baik' sudah pasti itu rencana buruk. Seperti itulah yang ada dipikiran ketiga maou itu.

"Hey sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, biar aku saja yang memikirkannya dan kalian tenang saja sana disinggasana kalian" "Ku dengar kabar Rias adik tercintamu itu akan ditunangkankah?" Tanya Naruto pada Sirzechs dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang maou Lucifer. "Dan dari kabar yang beredar tunangan adikmu itu seorang playboy hypersex benarkah? Sangat disayangkan lho Rias nantinya akan disetubuhi oleh lelaki seperti itu"

"Kurasa kau bisa membantuku nanti Naruto" ucap Sirzechs tersenyum tipis dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh si pirang.

Sekitar 2 jam ketiga maou itu berbincang dengan Naruto, kini mereka telah kembali ke Underworld untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

 **To be continued...**

Pembahasan tentang penampilan fisik Naruto.

Disini rambut Naruto jabrik dibagian depan dan panjang dibagian jambang seperti rambut Minato, sementara dibagian belakang rambutnya panjang sampai punggung dan diikat seperti ikatan gaya rambut style 'Himura Kenshin'. Tinggi badan Naruto sekitaran 171.5cm dan memiliki warna kulit putih pucat serta pupil mata biru dengan pola riak air berwarna putih.

Powers Naruto ::

\- ? [Power of Mother]

\- Cybernetics Gears [ Power of Sacred Gear]

\- ? [Power of Devil Clan]

\- ? [Ultimate Power]

Cybernetics Gears adalah Sacred Gears dengan wujud awal berupa 'Android Watch' atau sebuah jam tangan android. Memiliki kemampuan yang sama persis dengan Dimension Lost, namun juga memiliki kemampuan sibernetika sampai virtual ilusion tanpa batas realitas-virtual. Memiliki fitur Computerization dan Mathematic Form.


	2. Chapter 2

**"The Cyber Devil"**

 **Chapter Two**

Nb :: adegannya di skip langsung ke pernikahan atau pertunangan Rias dan Riser

"Selamat malam semua, para tamu undangan dan para pemimpin clan yang sudah bersedia datang dalam acara pernikahan penyatuan dua klan iblis murni" "Saya Riser Phenex selaku mempelai pria mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada kalian semua" Nampak sang Phenex hypersex terlihat sangat senang dengan pesta pernikahannya dan kemenangannya atas pewaris clan Gremory.

Seorang pria bersurai merah crimson datang dan ditemani seorang wanita yang mengenakan setel maid. Yah pria itu adalah salah satu dari keempat maou, bergelar 'Lucifer' dan kini sang maou itu sedang berjalan menuju ke arah pewaris Phenex.

Sirzechs Gremory atau sekarang berganti nama menjadi Sirzechs Lucifer, sejak awal pertarungan rating game antara si Phenex hypersex melawan adiknya Rias Gremory. Sudah mengira apa yang akan terjadi dan siapa pemenangnya, namun dari pada itu sang maou yang sebenarnya memiliki sifat 'siscon' itu sudah menyiapkan sambutan yang cukup menarik untuk sang Phenex.

"Riser sebelum kau membawa adikku tersayang, kami dari pihak keluarga Gremory menginginkan sebuah pertandingan ulang. Seperti yang sudah diketahui, perbedaan tingkat kekuatan antara kau dan Rias serta pengalaman bertarung. Sudah jelas pertandingan sebelumnya tidaklah seimbang, dan menurut aturan kuno kami dari pihak keluarga memiliki hak untuk pertandingan ulang. Dengan petarung dari keluarga kami" ujar Sirzech sambil tersenyum 'Kuharap kau bisa menang Phenex' batin Sirzechs sembari menyeringai licik.

"Oh begitu yah, baiklah saya menerima tantangan dari keluarga anda Sirzechs-sama. Dan kalau bisa saya tahu, siapa lawan saya dan ada dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Riser dengan nada sinis dan terkesan meremehkan.

"Mengenai lawanmu tunggulah beberapa menit lagi dia akan segera datang" balas Sirzechs, dan dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Riser.

2 jam sudah berlalu, namun tamu sekaligus orang yang dimaksud Sirzechs belum juga datang dan nampaknya Riser mulai sedikit kesal, si Phenex muda itu pun langsung mempertanyakannya pada maou bersurai merah crimson itu.

"Sirzechs-sama dimana petarung keluarga anda, apakah dia takut berhadapan denganku hah, ini sudah lebih dari 1 jam Sirzechs-sama" keluh Riser tidak suka menunggu lama. Rupanya si Phenex muda ini sudah ingin secepatnya untuk menancapkan penisnya ke vagina Rias.

"Sabarlah sedikit Riser-kun" jawab Sirzechs

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul sebual lingkaran sihir bersimbol aneh diruangan pesta, perlahan dari balik lingkaran sihir itu muncul seorang anak muda bersurai pirang emas jabrik dengan rambut bagian belakang diikat.

Kemunculan pemuda itu membuat para anggota peerage Rias dan Sona termasuk king mereka terlihat cukup terkejut. Disisi lain beberapa iblis yang sudah berusia lanjut dan pernah ada dalam pertarungan kuno melawan golongan maou lama, juga menampilkan ekspresi terkejut saat melihat simbol dari lingkaran sihir itu, yang merupakan simbol salah satu dari 72 keluarga iblis yang sudah lama menghilang.

"Yoo sorry Baka-Sirzechs tadi waktu kemari ada sedikit masalah, tanpa sadar aku tersesat dijalan bernama 'Kematian' bertemu dengan Shinigami dan diajak bermain catur, kemudian harus bantu seorang nenek sihir mengambil kucing hitamnya yang berada diatas pohon Yggdrasil" ujar Naruto panjang lebar disertai cengiran tipis. Sementara itu semua iblis yang ada disana sweatdrop tingkat akut, bahkan ada beberapa yang rahangnya jatuh kebawah mendengar alasan keterlambatan Naruto yang terkesan 'gila'. Sirzechs sendiri sampai jatuh terjungkal ke belakang.

'Alasan macam apa itu' batin semua iblis disana

'Siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto-kun sampai terlihat begitu akrab dengan Onii-sama / Sirzechs-sama?" Pikir Rias dan Sona yang sudah tersadar dari keterkejutan mereka.

Serafall yang sudah tersadar dari sweatdropnya langsung menerjang dan memeluk Naruto. "Naru alasan macam apa itu heh? Itu alasan terburuk yang pernah kudengar" ucap sang maou Serafall sembari memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajah si pirang dibelahan payudaranya. "Se-Sera-chan aku tak bisa b-bernafas ss" Naruto berusaha melepas pelukan sang maou childish itu. Disisi lain Sona dan Rias beserta peerage mereka terkesan cukup kaget melihat keakraban Naruto dan Serafall.

'Nee kenapa Onee-sama terlihat akrab sekali yah dengan Naruto? Ada yang perlu dipertanyakan' batin Sona melihat keakraban dari kakaknya dan teman sekelasnya itu.

Dengan sedikit usaha, akhirnya Naruto berhasil lepas dari pelukan maut Serafall. "Ough~ kau itu mau membunuhku heh Sera-chan" Naruto terlihat menarik nafas dalam-dalam akibat perlakuan dari sang maou Leviatan. "Mou, Naru aku kan hanya kangen pada calon suamiku. Memangnya tidak boleh heh aku memeluk calon suamiku?" Sontak saja perkataan Serafall membuat Rias dan Sona harus terkejut untuk ke sekian kalinya.

'Hm padahal waktu bertemu di apartementnya Naruto sifatnya tak seperti itu, hadeh' batin para maou lainnya saat melihat sifat manja Serafall

"Sepertinya putri sulung kita sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya" bisik Lord Sitri pada sang istri yang berada disampingnya, "Yah sepertinya?" Balas Lady Sitri tersenyum tipis.

"Uhm Sera-chan aku selesaikan dulu tugas dari si Baka-Sirzechs yah nanti sebentar ku temani kamu hime" ucap Naruto lalu mengecup kening Serafall 'cup' membuat sang maou Leviatan itu tersenyum ceria, atas perlakuan sang kekasih.

"Grayfia segera persiapkan arena rating gamenya dan kalau bisa digurun saja" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan membuat Grayfia merona seketika saat melihat senyuman si pirang. Disisi lain dapat dilihat sepertinya Sirzechs cukup cemburu, "Hm Naruto bisakah kau tak menggoda istriku" ucap Sirzechs dengan nada dingin. "Haha hei lihatlah seorang maou Lucifer kita cemburu haha" tawa Naruto mengerjai Sirzechs yang nampak semakin memerah.

"Urusai! Segera lakukan tugasmu sana pirang!" Teriak Sirzechs dan langsung membuat si pirang a.k.a Naruto berteleport ke arena pertarungan.

Rating Game Arena

Nampak hamparan padang pasir yang sangatlah luas disertai terik matahari buatan atau mungkin sihir proyeksi.

Riser sudah berdiri dibelakang para peeragenya 'bidak pion' sementara disamping kanannya ada sang queen bergelar 'Queen Bomb' Yubelluna. Semua anggota peerage Riser sudah siap terjun dalam pertempuran dengan arahan dari salah satu bishop yang merupakan adik dari king mereka.

 **BUUMMMM**

Sebuah dentuman keras terdengar jelas ditelinga Riser dan peeragenya. Sekitar beberapa puluh m didepan mereka terlihat sosok robot raksasa dan memiliki bentuk seperti liger berwarna campuran putih selingan hitam. Dari kokpit robot itu keluar sosok pemuda pirang yang tidak lain adalah sang pemeran utama kita 'Naruto Relphus'.

[A/N: Untuk zoid Naruto disini menggunakan basic 'Liger Zero' berwarna hitam dengan motif thunder line putih. Ukuran setinggi 7m, panjang sekitar 6m]

Para penonton yang melihat kedatangan Naruto dibuat terpukau saat dimana Naruto muncul dari balik kokpit mobile suitnya.

"Woah kerennya" Issei nampak terkagum-kagum melihat zoids Naruto. "Ku tak menyangka kalau Naruto-senpai memiliki sebuah zoids" seru Issei dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tak terlalu berbeda dengan peerage Rias dan Sona yang lain, nampak mereka juga menampilkan ekspresi takjub akan robot milik Naruto.

"Yoo disini aku hanya akan memakai zoidku saja untuk melawan kalian, kebetulan evil pieceku ini belum terisi" ucap Naruto menunjukan semua piecenya yang belum terpakai kecuali bidak king yang ada padanya. "Bagaimana yakitori?" Teriak Naruto dari atas zoidsnya.

"Grrr terserah kau saja pirang, aku tidak peduli. Karena yang pasti aku akan mengalahkanmu dan mempersunting Rias!" Seru Riser dengan percaya diri yang arogan.

"Yah pertarungannya dimulai" seru Grayfia lewat micnya.

Naruto langsung masuk kembali dalam zoidnya dan menutup bagian kokpitnya. Menekan sebuah tombol ' **Battle System ON** ' dan langsung mengaktifkan pergerakan awal zoidnya itu. "Oke mari kita lihat siapa yang terbaik yakitori" gumam Naruto lalu mengeluarkan 1 set evil piecenya.

Dalam kokpit operation system zoider Naruto itu terdapat sebuah list mode activate yang dia pakai untuk pengaktifan mode evil piecenya pada zoid ciptaannya. Mengaktifkan langsung sistem 'mode pawn' dengan jumlah 4 bidak pawnnya. Naruto langsung memegang kemudi zoidnya yang saat ini berada dalam mode pawn.

Disisi lain nampak Riser mengirimkan langsung ke-8 pawnnya diikuti oleh 1 orang bishop sebagai support tipe healer. "Menarik 8 pawn ditambah 1 bishop heh, melawan 4 pawn?" gumam Naruto dan langsung menekan tombol weapon operation, menampilkan list weapon pada layar hologram zoidnya.

' **Canon Booster** ' dan langsung saja pada bagian punggung liger Naruto muncul satu model canon ganda [see model Shield Liger Booster] bersiap menembak para pawn Riser. " **System Locking Target** " suara system penguncian target dapat di dengar Naruto saat dia sudah mengunci empat pawn Riser dengan meriamnya. "Shoot" teriak Naruto sembari menekan tombol perintah tembak pada kemudi kanannya.

Para pawn Riser yang tidak menyadari Naruto sudah mengunci mereka sebagai target, terus saja maju dan bersiap menyerang. Namun baru sekitar 5m dari Naruto, pawn milik Riser sudah dihujani tembakan partikel photon dari meriam Naruto.

 **Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar**

Empat ledakan beruntun saat empat laser photon jatuh didepan para pawn Riser, langsung semua pawn Riser terpental akibat ledakan dari peluru laser photon. Namun 4 pawn Riser diantaranya langsung menghilang dari arena karena terkena langsung, sementara 4 pawn yang lain kelihatan sulit bergerak akibat dampak serangan itu.

Melihat itu Riser mendecih kesal, dia langsung memerintahkan Queennya untuk ikut bertempur membantu 4 pawnnya. "Fourth Gate Formation" perintah Yubelluna dan langsung saja keempat pawn yang tersisa, segera mengambil posisi di setiap sudut membentuk persegi mengurung Naruto dalam sebuah medan energi.

Sementara itu Yubelluna sudah siap melempar sebuah bom bertipe 'atom' versi kecil langsung ke arah posisi terkurungnya zoid Naruto. Naruto pun tak mau mengambil resiko, dengan cekat tangan kanannya menekan tombol aktivasi ' **Magneticsm Shield** '. Sebuah kubus transparan langsung saja menyelimuti seluruh tubuh zoids, berfungsi untuk meredam ledakan atom dari bom Yubelluna.

DHUARR BOOMMM

Atom berukuran kecil itu langsung menghantam zoids Naruto yang sudah dibalut perisai energi magnetism dengan system penguraian atom dan memecahkan system penyusun atom dengan efek langsung berupa suara ledakan besar berdaya hancur rendah.

"Haha matilah kau tampan" tawa Yubelluna saat melihat serangannya berhasil mengenai si pirang bersama zoidnya. Secara perlahan pun asap yang menutupi arena akibat benturan bom atom milik Yubelluna dan perisai magnetism milik Naruto, mulai menghilang menampakan sebuah kubah energi berwarna putih membungkus tubuh zoid itu. Secara perlahan kubah energi itu mulai retak dan menampilkan zoid Naruto yang kini sudah terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

" **Queen Mode Activate** " suara system zoid saat Naruto mengaktifkan bidak queennya, posisi ini dimana Naruto akan langsung menyelesaikan ronde pertamanya.

Liger Zero Naruto yang awalnya berwarna hitam kini sudah berganti warna menjadi silver metalic, sepasang taring panjang dilengkapi dengan wings cyber yang memiliki dua particle gun disisi kanan dan kiri, serta box missile yang terbuka dibagian punggung menampilkan sekitar 200 missile aktif siap dilepaskan, sementara dibagian mulut liger sudah dilengkapi dengan canon particle photon dengan akurasi mencapai 1000%.

Naruto menekan option ' **Mana Destruction** ' pada layar operation systemnya, mengisi semua senjata dengan peluru berbahan Mana Destruction yang memiliki tingkat kehancuran setara dengan Power of Destruction milik klan Bael. Naruto kemudian memasukan kombinasi serangan otomatis dengan system auto reload pada standart 100 liter partikel mana. Selesai mengaktifkan system auto reload, Naruto kembali memasukan kombinasi system serangan beruntun dengan 1 peluru anti-regen, pada mini canon dibagian bawah leher zoid.

"Riser, sekarang giliranku untuk menyerangmu jadi persiapkan pertahananmu yakitori!" Teriak Naruto melalui system speaker skin zoidnya.

Riser yang mendengar perkataan Naruto, tidak mau ambil resiko namun bukannya bertahan dia malah mengerahkan semua bidaknya yang tersisa kecuali Ravel yang tetap disampingnya. Semua bidak Riser bergerak cepat menyerang dengan melempar sihir ke arah zoids Naruto.

'Duarr' 'Darrrr' 'Prank' 'Tranks'

Benturan beberapa serangan sihir dari bishop dan serang fisik dari senjata kedua knight Riser, itu terlihat membuat zoid Naruto sedikit lecet. Kini sang Queen Yubelluna pun mengaktifkan sihir ledakan dengan sistem nuklir ganda berdaya hancur setara dengan 1000 bom atom normal.

'DUARRRR' 'BOOOMM'

"It's my turn" gumam Naruto kemudian langsung menyentuh option " **Big Bang** " pada layar zoidnya itu dan langsung saja semua persenjataan Naruto aktif dan ditembakan secara otomatis, ke seluruh area tanpa henti.

"Drrrrttttt Drrrrrtttt" "Dhuaaaarrrr Dhuaaaarrr"

"Drrrrrttttt Drrrrrtttt" "Dhuuuuaarr Dhuaaarrrr"

"Booommmm" "Booommmm"

"BOOOOMMMM"

Ratusan peluru laser photon berlapiskan energi mana destruction menerjang semua peerage sang Phenex muda itu. Semua peerage Riser termasuk Ravel yang berada didekat Riser, bahkan Riser sendiri terkena serangan itu tak bisa menghindar. Bahkan pertahanan kedua rook Riser berusaha untuk melindungi king mereka malah lenyap tak bersisa, seakan-akan semua pertahanan sihir yang dikeluarkan rook riser dan queennya tak berarti apa-apa saat dihadapkan dengan " **Big Bang** " dari zoids Naruto.

"Haha haha haha tembak tembak terus" Naruto nampak tertawa riang saat melihat satu per satu anggota peerage Riser gugur. "Khukhukhu ini baru Big Bang bagaimana kalau ku lepaskan yang Supernova, hahaha pasti hancur sudah seluruh Underworld" Naruto terkekeh dengan senyuman psychonya, tanpa disadarinya semua aktifitasnya dikokpit dapat dilihat semua iblis yang menonton pertarungan itu.

Riser bahkan tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk berdiri dari serangan Naruto. Setiap kali si Phenex beregenerasi, dia sudah lebih dahulu dihujani oleh ratusan mana destruction. Sampai akhirnya sang pewaris tahta Phenex itu, jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Melihat lawannya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, Naruto langsung menekan option ' **Stop** ' dilayar kemudi zoidnya.

Sementara itu para penonton yang melihat arena pertempuran antara Riser dan Naruto, berkeringat dingin, apalagi saat melihat ekspresi kegilaan dari sang pengemudi zoid itu.

'Di-Dia monster pembunuh' 'B-Bagaimana bisa S-Sirzechs-sama memiliki seorang kenalan seperti dia' 'M-Mengerikan' itulah yang ada dipikiran para iblis disana walaupun tak semuanya.

'Ini seperti menonton film peperangan global conflict saja' batin maou Ajuka, saat melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

"Wow film perang bagus" komentar dari si maou pemalas Falbium.

'Kau terlalu berlebihan Baka!' Batin Sirzechs

"Na-Naruto-senpai mengerikan" Issei yang awal kagum, kini nampak terlihat takut saat melihat ekspresi Naruto membantai semua peerage Riser.

"Yeay Naru-chan hebat, itu baru calon suamiku" teriak Serafall memberikan dukungan pada sang kekasih di arena, sekalipun dia tahu kalau Naruto tak bisa mendengar suaranya. Beberapa iblis lain nampak sweatdrop dengan tingkah Serafall.

'Naruto-kun terlihat sangat sadis, aku semakin menyukainya. Tapi apa bisa bersaing dengan Leviatan-sama' pikir Akeno, sejenak melirik ke arah tempat para maou, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Serafall Leviatan yang kini bertingkah layaknya seorang cheersleader.

Sementara itu Rias masih terpaku tidak percaya dengan apa yang disaksikannya, kemampuan dari Naruto tak bisa diremehkan. Begitu pula dengan Kiba yang juga nampak berkeringat dingin, saat dia teringat sempat menghadang senpainya itu beberapa waktu lalu.

Setelah para medis membawa Riser ke ruang perawatan. Naruto langsung berteleport menuju ruangan utama tempat dimana semua sudah ada menunggunya. Berjalan santai menuju ke arah Sirzechs, Naruto langsung diterjang oleh Serafall dan dipeluk erat. Sementara itu beberap iblis lain nampak sedikit takut menatap Naruto.

"Naru-chan yang tadi itu keren" Serafall dengan manja terus memeluk sang kekasih, sementara itu Sirzechs hanya tersenyum seperti biasa melihat ke arah Naruto. "Kau berhasil seperti biasa Naruto" ucap Sirzechs dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto. "Sera-chan, Baka-Sirzechs, sepertinya kalian harus membantuku menjelaskan sesuatu pada mereka" Naruto memberi kode pada kedua maou itu untuk melihat ke arah Sona dan Rias, yang sepertinya ingin meminta penjelasan.

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku akan membantumu" ucap Sirzechs kemudian memanggil Rias dan Sona beserta peerage mereka.

 **To be continue...**

Bicara soal harem mungkin cuma ada enam gadis yang akan menjadi pasangan Naruto. Mengenai soal evil piece, Naruto tak memiliki bidak selain zoid dan humanoid yang digunakan sebagai bidaknya dalam pertarungan.

List Harem ::

\- Serafall Sitri

Nb :: lainnya akan terungkap seiring berjalannya cerita dan maaf pairingnya sudah kutetapkan jadi kalian hanya bisa menunggu saja.


End file.
